1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for actuating at least one parking brake for a vehicle wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Actuation devices for parking brakes (foundation brakes) which are embodied as electric parking brakes (EPB) with cable pull actuation (cable puller) respectively comprise a drive in the form of an electric motor and a force transmitting device in the form of a gear mechanism, a spindle drive and a cable pull arrangement. The actuation device is also usually provided with a device for sensing the application force component of the parking brake. This device is generally composed of a separate sensor in the form of, for example, a thick film sensor which directly senses the application force component, or a displacement sensor which determines the application force component indirectly by means of a displacement measurement. The sensor is either arranged at the output of the spindle drive of the force transmitting device or on the parking brake itself.